1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to cold spray processes, and more particularly to feedstock and methods of making feedstock for gas dynamic cold spray processes.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas dynamic cold spray techniques (cold spray processes) are coating deposition techniques where solid powders are accelerated toward a substrate such that collision of the accelerated powder with the substrate causes the powder to bond with the underlying substrate. The solid powder typically impacts the underlying substrate with sufficient energy such that the particulate forming the powder undergoes plastic deformation and adheres to the underlying substrate. The kinetic energy of the particles is generally supplied by the gas used to convey the solid powder to the substrate, and is converted into plastic deformation energy upon impact and bonding to the substrate. The solid powder typically does not melt during the deposition process, and particulates forming the solid powder generally are on the order of about twenty (20) microns. Penetration of the solid powder into the substrate is a function of, among other things, the kinetic energy of the solid powder at impact to the substrate, heat loss, work hardening effects, the amount of radial dispersion the solid powder experiences prior to impacting the substrate, and the cleanliness of the substrate surface.
Such conventional cold spray feedstock and methods of making cold spray feedstock have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved feedstock and methods of making feedstock for cold spray processes. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.